Happy holidays
by Mai Mai123
Summary: This is a birthday present/ Christmas present To supersexyghotmew95, who came up with the theme for the stories. This story is an alternate world of Pokespe where everything the same but Crystal and Gold. Gold is Crystal and Crystal is Gold. It a short story (or at least it should be) for each pairing. Contain: Mangaquest, special, frantic and possibly commoner shipping


**Hello to readers. This was meant to be a birthday present/ Christmas present/ New Years present. This is one out of three stories for the present.  
Disclaimer: ****I do not own Pokemon and the ideas of these stories. The idea of these stories come from supersexyghotmew95**.** (By the way HAPPY NEW YEARS/ LATE HAPPY BIRTHDAY/ MERRY CHRISTMAS TOO)**

**Quick summary: In this version Gold is Crystal and Crystal is Gold. Everyone the same.**

**Please enjoy these stories and please read and review. As you can tell this was meant for the holidays but oh well. better late the never!**

**December 24, xxxx ( I have no idea what year it is in the pokespe world)  
**

"Professor Elm, I have the pokémons that you asked for."

"Thanks Gold. Could you place them on the table and I will attend to them later. You have been one of the most helpful out of all the Johto dexholder. You know I still have some trust issue with Silver after he rob from the lab and Crystal…Crystal is just..."

"Yahoo, is someone mentioning the great and powerful Crystaal?" Crystal came strutting into the lab with her nose in the air and a smirk that seem to be carved into her face. Gold roll his eyes as soon as he heard her voice.

"Sigh… conceded as usual. Crystal, can you please get out of the lab? I don't have the patience to deal with you today. All our sempai and juniors are coming today. Why don't you do something useful and help prepare and set up the town for the others dexholders and for the Christmas celebration."

Crystal glare at Gold "I already helped out the town! Sheesh, why do we have to work so hard while you just stay in professor Elm lab doing nothing?"

Gold left eye twitch. "No, unlike you I was actually working. I have been collecting pokémon that have not been documented yet since early this morning. I'm tired and cranky, just leave me alone."

She snorts. "Don't need to so mean, gosh. You basically did nothing."

Gold was starting to get annoy and angry. When he first met Crystal he hated her and was repulse by her flirtatious attitude. When he first met her she was flirting with every guy that walked by her and told everyone what was on her mind. Usually it wouldn't have bug him since the kids in the academy are out spoken to but for some reason it bug him to see her flirt with everyone.

"_It not like I care"_ Gold thought bitterly. "How could that be nothing? I had to go to wake up early in the morning to get those pokémon."Gold have pride in his work, so when someone looked down on the work he do he can't help but be hostile to that person, especially when that person is Crystal. Gold remove his lab coat and grab his hat. He had finished all the work that professor Elm asked him to complete and truthfully he wanted to get away from her.

"Yeah, but to get to the edge of Hoenn is like a one or two hours ride if you fly on your pokemon, then to actually get the pokémon might take you about five minute for each, then to come back will take another two hours ride since your pokémon might be tired so actually that about four to five hours on transportation. Since you caught about five pokemons it might have taken you about 25 min to track them and capture them. Also adding the fact that you were in Hoenn it will increase the chances of you buying souvenirs for the kids in the academy. Which might have token a couple hours. So in total that would be about seven to eight hours you have been gone. If my theory is correct, it mean you left at 6 am since it 12:23 right now. You really didn't work that long as you had believe you did."

Gold had started to walk to the door until he listened to what Crystal just said. He was frozen in place looking at her as if she had turn into a giant blue mew with two heads. He had known Crystal for quite a long time but he have only seen her goes serious and sound smart only a couple of time._It's true that I bought souvenirs and Christmas present for the kids in the academy, but how did she knew that I went to the edge of Hoenn.  
_

Professor Elm was frozen in place as well. He looks at Crystal and she had such a serious expression that it look like she will snap at him in any seconds. He than turn his direction to Gold, Gold had a dumbfounded expression with his mouth wide open. He look dumber compare to Crystal serious demeanor at the moment. This scene in front of him made him feel as if he saw a glimpse of a alternate universe where Crystal was like Gold and Gold was like Crystal._That would be a nightmare_ Elm thought with relief as he attend back to his work.

* * *

**Somewhere in the original Pokespe:**

"ACHOO" Gold, Crystal, and professor Elm sneeze in unison.

"Gold, what did you do?!"

"Sheesh Super Serious Gal, why do you have to blame every thing on me?"

_Some reason I feel that I could never have a moment of peace with those two near each other… why did an image of Crystal acting like Gold and Gold acting… GOODNESS! What a nightmare!_ Elm thought as he shivers slightly.

* * *

**Back to the story:**

Gold stutters as he tries to comprehend what just happen. "You actually said something I understood. Wait, did you know what you just said? Also how did you know I went to the edge of Hoenn. I never mention it before."

Crystal face soon turn beet red. Either from embarrassment or anger. She had saw him leaving to Hoenn early that morning. She was going to give him the Christmas present since she would have been to embarrass to give it to him tomorrow in front of all her seniors and juniors. She had hid behind a tree when he told his mom where he was going since his mom asked where he was going and wouldn't let go until he told her.

Crystal also felt hurt that Gold treated her like she was so stupid that she can't comprehend what she saying. _Of course I knew what I said. Why does he always treat me like I am an idiot. I hates how he looks down on me sometime. What kind of person ignores other people feelings and look at them as if there stupid?_

* * *

"ACHOO" Crystal sneezes again loudly.

"Damn Super Serious Gal, are you sick? HA, I never get sick." Gold triumph proudly.

"Well you know what they say, only stupid people are immune to colds."

"HEY!"

* * *

"Why you have to be so mean to me Gold? You know you're to old to pick on the girl you like." She try to change the topic since she might end up telling him about the present she got him and knowing Gold, all you need to do is embarrass him to change a subject. She let out a laugh as a blush form on Gold face.

"What are you talking about? I have no idea... Silver, how have you been? Is everything set up for our seniors and juniors?" Gold was glad that Silver came in before he lose control. For some reason this girl goal in life is to make me mad. _I don't get her at all_ he thought with an annoyed expression.

"Yes, I check the cabin so there will be no problem during the Christmas party and their rooms are set up. The dexholders of Kanto should be here in any.. ah!" One minute Silver was standing up tall and serious and the next he get bear hug by a brunette with blue eyes which ended up with both of them on the floor.

"Silver! It have been forever since I last saw you! Why didn't you come at visit?" The brunette rub her head in Silver shirt. Gold realize that it was senior Blue. He haven't seen Blue since the Halloween party a few months ago.

Silver sigh and pet her head. " I been busy. I went to visit my dad and had to help Lance with some things."

"Oh, have you seen Lance lately? I haven't heard from him in a while after he helped me with the problem that was occurring in the Viridian Forest a month ago." Yellow walk toward Silver smiling with her straw hat still on.

When Gold look at her he feel like he was with one of the kids from the academy. He put on a sweet smile and gave her a plate of chocolate chip cookies that he was planning to give to some of the kids in the academy. Yellow's face lite up as she took a cookie and ate it like Crystal's Pichu. _She really is too cute._ Gold let a small chuckle as he put the cookies away.

"Oohh, who is this cutey?" Crystal got closer to senior Yellow and was batting her eye lashes at her. Gold's jaw drop. _She not going to do what I think she going to do? _

Crystal start touching senior Yellow's face and lick some of the cookie crumbs that was on the side of her face with her tongue. Yellow was frozen from shock and embarrassment. She look like a Pokemon that was hit with Lick. Yellow knew that Crystal had a flirtatious attitude toward any guys but this is to much! _I don't look like a guy anymore... do I? Doesn't she remember me? I only grew a little bit but she should remember me... She was the one that told me to take off my hat and I had to reveal my true gender to Red!  
_

"Hey, step away from her!" They turn around to she a passive Green and a slightly annoyed Red. Red finally realize that he likes Yellow and now that another GIRL is thinking about Yellow in that kind of way, it make him feel insecure on his crush on her. Yellow look like a adorable boy when she wear her hat and since this region have the gym leader -Bugsy, more girl has been attracted to Yellow. Red look at Yellow and saw her give him a genuine smile. A blush soon form on his face, he turn his head so sharply that Pika almost fell off his shoulder. _Why does she have to be so cute?_

"..." Crystal look closer at Yellow and froze as she recognize her. She knock off Yellow's straw hat and Yellow's long blond hair reveal itself. _  
_

"Why do you wear this stupid hat? It make you look like a guy! A really cute-Honey-sempai type of guy!" Crystal scream in terror as she realize she just flirted with a girl. Not only that but she lick crumbs off Yellow's face!

Blue jump in. "Not only that but it a crime against fashion. Straw hat have been out of fashion since the beginning of time. I know I gave you the hat to protect the feathers but they disappeared after the whole Johto incident. You have no reason to wear that hat! Also this whole region seem to like the cute-honey-sempai type of guys, she not the only one that flirted with you thinking you were a guy. Oh my ARCEUS, you're Haruhi Fujioka!"

"This hat is truly terrible but so is that outfit you are wearing. Please tell me that you are not wearing that for the Christmas party?"

"Uhh... I actually haven't chosen a dress yet, but I was going to ask Blue to help me look for it... When did you got here Ruby?" Yellow was nervous for Ruby reply since it will most likely end with him suggesting something she will have no control over. _Everything will be fine... Sapphire will protect me._

"When I got here is unimportant. You been trying to escape this confrontation for awhile and like Sapphire, you always manage to escape every single one but not today. I manage to persuade (force) Sapphire to let me make a dress for her of my choice, do her hair in my choice and take pictures! So you can't run to her for protection." Ruby eyes were sparkling with stars. He was soon punch in the back of the head by a red face Sapphire.

"Shesh! You have been announcing that since we left Hoenn! I'm pretty sure the whole world know by now! " Sapphire clench her hand in a fist.

"Oi, before this end up with your unnecessary flirting could you please let me say hi to Gold in peace!" Emerald exclaim as he got close to Gold.

"Hmm" Ruby expected the room until his eyes fell on a pair of scissor that was close to the desk. He walk over to the scissor and pick it up and start expecting it blades. This got everyone worried since he kept glancing at Yellow's hair and Crystal's hair. Crystal really wish she wasn't next to Yellow at that moment.

"Ruby what are y-" In three swift movement he cut Yellow's and Crystal's hair ties. Both Crystal's and Yellow's hair was down for the first time in years. Yellow hair was all the way past her waist, this surprise all the dexholders present, especially the Kanto dexholders since they were so adjusted to seeing Yellow's hair in her hat. Crystal's hair was also surprisingly long that it stop in her mid waist and was straight but with a curl in the bottom part.

Blue let out a high pitch squeal. "You two look so cute! I never knew that both your hair was that long."

Before Yellow could protest Ruby spoke."Now that done, let go!" Ruby grab poor embarrass Yellow and a baffle Sapphire. He dashes out of the room before anyone could protest.

"Sigh, it can't be help. If those idiots are by themselves to long they might start a world war. Goodbye Gold sempai, I will have to talk to you later." Emerald soon the lab with his head down.

"See yah later shorty!" Emerald turn around and sent a sharp glare at Crystal. She return the gesture by sticking her tongue out.

"Uhhhhh do anyone have a hair tie?" Crystal was a bit nervous of having her hair down. Her pigtails was part of her image._ A lot of the girls that are dexholders have their own image. Yellow with her straw hat, Blue with her hair down, Sapphire with her hair partly up, Platina with those clipy things on her hair, and Bianca have short hair... Does White count as dexholder... oh yeah, she eventually got her pokedex. Well, she have her curly ponytail and I'm the only one with pigtails.  
_

"Sorry but none of has hair ties. Hee hee unless Red still have hair ties from that one incident. Beside you look so much cuter this way. Guys will be lining up for miles once they see you like this." Blue gleefully said as she stare at Red who was still paralyze from witnessing Yellow hair down. _Yellow used charm. It's super effective. _Blue thought as Red was in a daze that he didn't notice her putting a mic on him._  
_

"I don't know, you look strange with your hair down. It doesn't feel right." Crystal jump when she heard Dia's voice. She didn't heard him enter the lab. Dia's was right next to her eating the cookies that Gold made for the kids from the academy with his Lax.

Dia was soon punch in the head by his best friend, Pearl. "Don't say strange thing and then eat someone else food. Show some respect to your seniors."

"Eh hem, I do not except the way you got your message across Pearl, but I do agree with you. Diamond, you must show your senior respect." She turn to Crystal with a gentle smile. "You do look beautiful that way senior Crystal. Now if you could excuse me, I must greet my other seniors." With that Platina left Crystal to greet Gold and Pearl left to talk to Red, leaving her with Diamond.

"I heard a lot about you senior Gold from my father and professor Rowan. Is it true that you collected every pokemon in Johto? Do you really capture pokemon with your feet? How long have you been working with Professor Elm?"

Crystal sent a glare at Gold, who do not seem to notice. She didn't like the look of admiration that glowing off Missy's face as she spoke with Gold. She knew that Platina just see him as her senior and that she have no real interest in Gold but it didn't prevent her from feeling jealous. _What if Gold falls for her? They are both smart, good looking, and they are perfect for each other..._

"Don't worry." She once again jump from Diamond. _Shoot, I forgot he was still there. _She look at Diamond. She didn't know if he was talking to her or was just daydream again.

"He will never fall in love with her and she will never fall for him. They may seem perfect together but maybe a bit too perfect. They are basically a mirror image of each other and like a positive particle, they could never be attracted to each other. They are so alike that they could be consider twins. Beside I think he very much in love with someone else."

"Really, who is it?" She felt herself blushing, it was as if Diamond read her mind. She witness his smile transform into a smirk. _He is not suggesting I know who it is? Wait, he is not suggesting it me? Gold could never like me like that... _

"Diamond... You look really hot when you smirk like that." Crystal said so loud that seem to catch everyone attention. Diamond face turn lightly red as he scratch the back of his head smiling sheepishly. Everyone seem to drop whatever they were talking about and look at Crystal with a dumbfounded face.

"Hey, let go on a date?" Crystal wrap her hand around Diamond hand. Diamond gave her a confuse expression. She gave him a wink and he smile at her in return, understanding what she was planning. She look at Missy to see her reaction. Missy was frozen from shock and was terrifying pale. She sent a smirk at Platina as she soon walk hand in hand with Diamond toward the door.

"Wait, he didn't said yes! You can't drag him unwillingly." Gold frustratedly said. He couldn't believe that she was flirting with his junior in front of him. _Not that we are dating or anything it just inappropriate to ask in someone work area.__ Gah, who am I trying to convince?  
_

"I don't mind." With that, Diamond's words soon shatter the world as the dexholders know it.

Everyone except Blue of course, Blue smirk as she knew what was going on. She had overheard (eavesdrop) the conversation that transpire between Diamond and Crystal. She even had time to take a perfect picture of Crystal glaring at Gold out of jealousy. She also have a once a life time shot of Diamond -the lazy slow boy, the emotion of the Sinnoh Trio- smirking. She was shock when she saw hurt look that grace Platina's face. She was sure that Platina didn't like anyone in that kind of way.

_Hee, hee, hee, so there Gold and Crystal, Red and Yellow, Ruby and Sapphire, and maybe Diamond and Platina if I have spare time. By next month, all of the couple will become a reality, if it's the last thing I do!  
_

**Review please. **


End file.
